Lawndale woman
by streykat
Summary: Триша — сестра его лучшего друга, Триша ведет странный образ жизни, Трише двадцать четыре, в конце концов. Разве Дарий не давал себе зарока не влюбляться? male!Дарья х fem!Трент. Gender bender.


Дарий никогда не думал, что можно так влипнуть. За семнадцать лет жизни ему выпало немало неприятностей, но это уже было сверх всякой меры. «Неприятность сверх всякой меры» имела короткие темные волосы, небольшие карие глаза и апатичную улыбку на тонких губах, от которой его, как он думал, покрытое ледяной коркой сердце билось быстрей. Дешевый физиологический трюк тронул лед, соперничающий по толщине с вечной мерзлотой. Разум, являвшийся его верным другом и подспорьем, здесь принял нейтралитет и вот-вот готов был перейти на враждебную сторону чувств.

Доводы не работали. Совсем.

Триша — сестра его лучшего друга, Триша ведет странный образ жизни, Трише двадцать четыре, в конце концов. Разве Дарий не давал себе зарока не влюбляться? Он слишком рано понял, что такой парень, каким он был всегда, не привлекает девушек. Ни горы мышц, ни места в футбольной команде, ни даже смазливой физиономии, а вместо этого — очки, мешковатый зеленый свитер и 150 пунктов IQ. Последнее еще, может быть, сыграет ему на руку в университетской среде, но до этого еще оставалось почти два года.

Джон куда-то смылся и пропадал уже минут двадцать. Судя по тому, как он ухмылялся прежде, чем потеряться где-то среди многочисленных спален «Каса Лейн», пропадал он там намеренно. Дарий начинал нервничать, в чужом доме в одиночестве он бывал нечасто, предпочитая полумрак собственной комнаты. Он рассеяно теребил ручку кофейной кружки и предавался мрачным размышлениям. Меньше всего ему хотелось остаться наедине с Тришей, если она вдруг нагрянет.

Стоило привыкнуть, что его самые недобрые прогнозы почти всегда сбываются, но Дарий все равно не смог сдержать горестного полувздоха, когда она появилась на кухне. Заспанная, несмотря на пятый час дня, со следом от шва наволочки на щеке и прищуренными глазами Триша умудрялась оставаться великолепной. В очень гранджево-пофигистичном смысле.

— Хей, Дарий, — тягучий голос с хрипотцой ей подстать. Она села напротив и нагло отняла у него кружку с кофе. Видимо, в доме Лейнов привыкли к тому, что все общее.

Дарий кивнул, провожая взглядом кружку, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Тришей. Она сделала большой жадный глоток, опустошив разом почти всю кружку, и улыбнулась чему-то своему. Возможно, в этот миг в ее голову пришла новая причудливая рифма, или же она размечталась о крепкой сигаретке из пачки, кончившейся еще неделю назад. Унизанные кольцами пальчики с короткими ногтями принялись выстукивать знакомый ритм.

Не зря Джон говорил, что «Спираль» такими темпами кончит одной из малоизвестных кавер-групп, исполняющих в дрянных клубах «L.A. Woman», перепевки удаются им лучше, чем сочинение собственных песен, да и тех, что уже имеются, вряд ли наскребешь даже на дебютный альбом. Правда, судьба группы мало волнует самого Дария, его мысли направлены только к Трише, не живущей ни в городе огней, ни в городе ночи, а застрявшей где-то в промежутке — полутени. Она просто «Lawndale woman», татуированная недо-рок-звезда, королева флегматичных гитарных риффов и окутанного пивным душком бара «The Zon».

Дарий устало прикрыл глаза, а затем медленно их открыл, делая вид, что пересчитывает пузырьки на стенке бутылки с газировкой, хотя она давно уже выдохлась. Взгляд Триши расфокусирован, словно она рассматривает прекрасные пейзажи, что, впрочем, не исключено. Уже не раз он замечал, что задний карман ее дырявых старых джинсов оттопыривается как раз по форме флакончика.

Джон, наконец, соизволил появиться, у него в руках был зажат его старенький скетчбук, а за ухом каким-то чудом держались сразу три карандаша.

— Доброе утро, Джонни, — добродушно протянула Триша.

Джон снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Сейчас половина пятого, детка.

С сестрой их связывали весьма странные отношениях. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте не в пользу Джона, казалось, что это он ее старший брат. Видимо, все здравомыслие, доступное Лейнам, из пяти детей досталось именно ему.

— Тогда я здорово опаздываю, — спокойно сказала Триша, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. — Веселитесь, мальчики, номер пиццерии вы помните. Чао.

Она направилась прочь, а Джон занял ее прежнее место.

— Ну что? Поболтали, голубки? — ехидно поинтересовался он, вынимая карандаши из-за уха.

Дарий нахмурился и попытался пригвоздить его к месту тяжелым взглядом, от которого тот ловко увернулся.

— Я уже говорил, как я тебя ненавижу?

— О, миллион раз, Моргендорфер, — отмахнулся Джон, довольно ухмыляясь, а затем перехватил свободной рукой трубку радиотелефона. — Какую пиццу ты будешь?


End file.
